


The Curious Case of Holmes and Fury

by metsisles



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metsisles/pseuds/metsisles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes and Nick Fury have monthly clandestine meetings wherein they bemoan (as much as either of them do) about their wayward charges over drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of Holmes and Fury

Mycroft Holmes poured himself a drink while he waited patiently for his guest to speak. “They are often so very troublesome, are they not Mr. Fury?” he questioned, as he turned around, correctly deducing that SHIELD Agent Nick Fury would not be the first to speak. “Would you like one?”

“I probably shouldn’t,” Fury responded, “bad for my continuing sanity.”

“Oh do go on, indulge a little,” Mycroft gestured towards one of the chairs, while he turned to pour Fury a drink. “Finest scotch I’ve come across.”

Fury sighed, and nodded his thanks. “My team is insane.”

Mycroft scoffed, “You should meet Sherlock, then.”

“I’d rather not, no offense. Their collective egos already threaten to blow something up; I’m not sure my briefing room could handle adding your brother to the mix.”

“Then let us pray he never takes an interest in your Avengers,” Mycroft answered, smirking a little. He handed Fury his scotch, and then sat down in his own chair. “I will try to, at the _very_ least, keep my brother out of New York, though Sherlock is nothing if not stubborn.”

Fury grimaced, “Maybe we can be of some help.”

“Oh?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “Do tell, I worry about him you know.”

“Give me a list of people to watch out for, and we might be able to make sure he never has a _reason_ to be in New York.”

“That could certainly be arranged. Shall I have the files sent directly to you?”

“Preferably.”

“Wonderful. You’ll have them by the end of the day.”

At this, the two men allowed the conversation to lapse into silence while they finished their drinks. Eventually Fury set down his glass and rose from his seat. “Pleasure as always, Mr. Holmes. See you next month.”

“And you, Mr. Fury,” Mycroft watched as Fury left the room, before he set down his own glass and called in his assistant. It was time to get back to work; he had a little brother to make plans for, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is why my brain should not be allowed to function after midnight. The idea for this came from a conversation about gif-sets, SuperWhoAvengeLockAssassins (I don't even know), and Mycroft and Fury being BFFs. That image demanded to be gif'd.
> 
> The fic, however, was all my sleep-deprived brain. I have no excuses for this. It’s unbeta’d, and is the first thing I’ve seriously written outside of school essays, other than tenth grade English class short stories about seven years ago. As you might be able to tell, it’s set after the movie, and about a year after Reichenbach, assuming they take place in 2012 and 2011 respectively.


End file.
